


I still love you (and I always will)

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, looks longer than it actually is, not entirely romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A series of random Hetalia one-shots inspired by this: http://catarinalosss.tumblr.com/post/172234442852/cute-shippy-starterEnjoy~!





	1. Family!America/Canada ~ “Come over here and make me.”

“Alfred!” Matthew shouted. “Put down my maple syrup!”

Alfred stuck his tongue out at the other boy. “Come over here and make me!”

Matthew scowled. Channeling his inner hockey player, he charged towards his annoying twin for the sake of the beautiful maple syrup and- Alfred threw the maple syrup aside and tackled Matthew.

Sitting on Matthew, Alfred cackled in delight. “I’ve got you now! It was all a trick, you see!”

Matthew rolled his eyes, unable to keep the smile off his face. “You’re ridiculous.”

Alfred poked him. “Says the one who beat up an entire gang because they said maple syrup sucked.”

“In my defense-”

“Bro. You forced them to build an altar to maple syrup afterward. In any case…” Alfred got a wicked grin on his face. “Prepare yourself. Because. You. Are. About. To. Be. TICKLED!”


	2. Family!England/Scotland ~ “Have you lost your damn mind!?”

“Have you lost your damn mind!?” Arthur howled as he stared at his older brother.

Who was naked (save for a scrap of neon pink cloth barely covering his unmentionable body part) and riding atop a white horse with a rainbow horn glued onto it. His hair was decorated with Lucky Charms™ and a purple dog collar was tied around his neck.

Alistair shrugged. “It’s a free country.”


	3. Romantic!Denmark/Norway ~ “Please, don’t leave.”

“Mathias,” Lukas said sharply. “Get off of me.”

“Lukas-” Mathias’ voice broke, his battle-worn hands clinging onto Lukas’ arms as though his life depended on it. “Please, don’t leave. I-I can handle everyone else leaving. But I can’t handle you leaving.”

Lukas gave him a dull look, trying to hide his inner pain at leaving the lovable man. “Well, too bad, then. You have to handle it, because you’re Denmark, and I have to leave, because I’m Norway. Being Mathias and Lukas are just temporary luxuries.”

Mathias’ face fell. Outside, Lukas could hear the wind howling a mournful song. The snow would surely be very deep by now. Part of Lukas was tempted to stay with Mathias, in his warm home where they could eat cookies and butter.

“Well…” Mathias said finally. “Goodbye, Norway.”

Lukas nodded, scolding himself for thinking such a silly thought. “Goodbye, Denmark.”

He turned and left the house. As he trekked through the snow, the blizzard shrieking in all it’s blazing fury, Lukas could have sworn he heard sobbing behind him. Or was it coming from him?

_Maybe in another life…_


	4. Family!Israel/Palestine ~ “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

Abbad groaned, slumping onto the couch at home, still in his soccer uniform. His little brother, Yosef, glanced at him.

“You look terrible,” The boy remarked, before going back to the science channel he was watching.

“Well, aren’t you a sweet, considerate little ray of sunshine,” Abbad grumbled. “My coach made the entire team run 20 laps around the field because that one idiot- I forgot his name, he has an ugly pet bird- forgot to bring his uniform again! Allah, if I ever run into him, he will rue the day his biological parents had intercourse and conceived him!”

“You’re starting to worry me, brother.” Yosef said, casting Abbad a glance with raised eyebrows. “You’re not acting like yourself…”

Abbad closed his eyes and let out another groan.

Yosef sighed. “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?” T

here was a moment of silence.

Then the two burst out laughing.

“Oh Allah,” Abbad wheezed. “A massage? Yosef! You’re the one not acting like themselves!”

The two laughed for a little bit more. Yosef fell off of the couch, which made Abbad laugh even harder.

“Come on, brother,” Abbad said through the snickers, offering Yosef a hand. “I’ll make us some falafels tonight, okay?”


	5. Romantic!Bulgaria/Romania ~ “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

“Have a nice day-” Nikola peered at the name on the cup. “Gregory!”

Gregory raised an eyebrow at Nikola. “So eager to get rid of me?”

Nikola shrugged. “Well, you can stay if you want. There’s free wifi.”

He turned to his boyfriend, who was busy making a latte. Working at Starbucks could be miserable, but Vlad always made things better with his wild grin and bright red eyes.

Gregory grinned at Nikola. “Are you going to stay?”

Nikola gave him a bland look. “I work here.”

“Oh… right…” Gregory grinned sheepishly. “Well, what time does you shift end?”

Before Nikola could say anything, Vlad walked over and splashed the latte onto him.

"Oops," Vlad said.

Gregory howled. “What the hell, vampire?”

Panicking, Nikola grabbed a stack of tissues and tried to give it to Gregory, but he was already storming to the bathroom.

Vlad smirked, showing his sharp teeth. “Serves him right.”

Nikola glared at Vlad. “Okay, why the hell did you do that?” V

lad pouted, snaking his arms around Nikola’s waist and looking at him with adorable, heart-melting red eyes. “You’re _my_ boyfriend.”

“Okay, but…” Nikola blinked. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

Huffing, Vlad buried himself into Nikola’s chest. Nikola sighed, shaking his head as he stroked his boyfriend’s hair. Their manager was going to be furious. But whatever.

When Gregory got back, his shirt still damp, he saw Nikola giving Vlad an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

Today was not a good day for Gregory.


	6. Family!Germany/Prussia ~ “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” Ludwig asked his brother.

Gilbert stared at him blankly. “This is your bed? I thought it was Matthew’s! Stupid hotel staff…”


	7. Family!Hong Kong/South Korea ~ “I almost lost you.”

“Li Xiang,” Yong Soo whispered, grabbing his precious baby brother tightly.

Li Xiang rolled his eyes. “Yong Soo, stop being stupid.”

“But... I almost lost you!”

“It’s just Fortnite, you idiot.”

 


	8. Family!Hong Kong/Japan ~ “Wanna bet?”

Kiku wrinkled his nose. “Li Xiang-san, please kindly get out of the driver’s seat. I regret to inform you that you are, as Alfred-san likes to say, ‘utterly wasted.’”

Li Xiang threw back his head with a crooked laugh. “Why do you care?”

Ignoring him, Kiku continued. “I shall be driving you home in my car. Please take care not to vomit in it.”

“I said,” Li Xiang leaned forwards, grabbing Kiku’s collar. His breath smelled of alcohol. “Why do you care?”

Kiku pushed Li Xiang away and straightened his shirt. “Li Xiang-san, if you drive, I am certain you shall have an accident.”

Li Xiang sneered. “Wanna bet?”

“I would rather not risk your life.”

“Since when did you care about my life?” Li Xiang growled, picking up a tissue box and hurling it at the other man. “You’ve always hated me!”

Kiku dodged it, wondering what to say. Before he could say anything else, Li Xiang barreled on/

“You talk to me as if I were a stranger! You used to teach me how to draw, but now all you do is throw away anything I make and say you mistook it for garbage! You never talk to me unless half the world’s population and NATO and the Supreme Leader of North Korea come together to force you to!”

“Li Xiang-san-”

Li Xiang scoffed, though his voice cracked. He got out of the car. 

“Leave me alone, you monster. I’m calling a bloody cab.”

Kiku stared at his brother, who was a shaking mess on the sidewalk. He wondered if he should try to talk to Li Xiang. But in the end, he turned and walked away with the cold night wind scoldingly slapping his cheeks, just like he did that night everything fell apart.


	9. Family!China/Japan ~ “Don’t you ever do that again!”

“Aiya!” Yao shrieked as he hopped on the roof and sweeped up his little brother. 

Kiku’s tiny face was stained with tears and dirt. Yao hopped off the roof. With a long sleeve, he wiped off Kiku’s sleeve while chiding the tiny boy.

“What were you doing on the roof? That was so reckless of you! You could have gotten hurt! What then? Don’t you ever do that again! Aiya...” Sighing, Yao pulled his little chrysanthemum into a hug. “Thank goodness you’re alright.”

“I... I...” Kiku sniffled, pressing his face into Yao’s clothes that smelled like green tea and the kitchen.

Yao tilted his head. “What?”

“I wanted to be big and tough, like nii-san,” Kiku mumbled, looking down. “I-I wanted to be a martial arts master too!”

“Aiya...” Yao smiled fondly, ruffling Kiku’s hair. “No martial arts master can just hop onto the roof when they’re a toddler. Here, let me teach you some basic movements first...”


	10. Romantic!Austria/Prussia ~ “Teach me how to play?”

Roderich tilted his head back as his hands glided over the piano, playing out a soothing tune that spirited him away from this world. The sound floated out of the piano, dancing in the air like delicate fairies.

And then a pair of hands snaked around his waist.

“Gilbert!” Roderich snapped, not even having to look to see who it was.

Gilbert pressed a sloppy kiss to Roderich’s cheek. “Teach me how to play?”


	11. Family!America/Israel ~ “Don’t you dare throw that snowba—goddammit!”

“I hate the stupid snow,” Yosef grumbled. “It’s so stupidly cold. Why do people even like snow? My home doesn’t have snow.” He paused. “Which was why my home is obviously the best.”

“You realize that Africa, the Middle East, California, and a bunch of other places don’t have snow too, right?” Alfred asked.

Yosef glared at his big brother, who was busy make a snowball. When he was done, Alfred grinned at him, his face as filled with scheming as the snow.

“Don’t you dare throw that snowba—goddammit!” Yosef yelled as a cold satanic sphere of snow hit him full on in the face.


	12. Family!Japan/Taiwan ~ “I think we need to talk.”

“I think we need to talk,” Mei said, her voice as stubborn as ever.

Kiku sighed, moving to close the hotel door, but Mei stuck her foot in it.

“Mei-chan, I would love to talk to you right now, but unfortunately-”

“Don’t pull that formal BS on me,” Mei scoffed. “Today at dinner-”

“Please-”

“What you said-”

“Do not-”

“I only want us to be a family again!” Mei wailed, stomping her foot.

Kiku stared at her. Long dark hair framed a face like a cherry blossom. Brown eyes that were usually bright were tear-filled. 

“Mei-chan, some things are the way they are.”

He closed the door.


	13. Family!Japan/Macau ~ “Kiss me.”

“A-ah, senpai… please… kiss me…!”

Cheng made a face at the blushing anime girl who was being pinned against the wall by an anime guy. Which anime was this? It was ridiculous. Couldn’t they have watched an anime with characters that had actual depth? He glanced to his side, where his brother was enamored with what was going on.

So maybe the anime was stupid. But it seemed to be one of the few ways he could spend some time with his estranged brother.


	14. Romantic!China/Rome ~ “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”

Romulus slung his arm around his boyfriend, peering at his drawing.

“Hey,” He said softly, pressing a kiss on the shorter man’s cheek. “I’m with you, okay? Always.”

Yao raised his eyebrows at Romulus. “Did you read sad fanfiction again?”

Romulus pouted. “Can’t I tell my amazing boyfriend that I’ll always be by his side?”

Shaking his head with a smile, Yao kissed Romulus. His lips tasted like the red bean tangyuan he would make after a difficult day.

“I’m always with you too”


	15. Romantic!Lithuania/Poland ~ “So, I found this waterfall…”

To be honest, being married wasn’t that bad. Feliks was a rather good cook and waking up to his adorable sleepy face every morning was a definite upgrade from waking up to an empty bed.

Of course, they weren’t technically married in the sense of humans. Their two nations were just joined together. They were two men, after all. Their leaders called them “sworn brothers” or something. But in private, Tori's and Feliks acted as if they might as well be married.

Sighing, Toris finished signing a few more documents. There was a loud bang as his door was thrown open and Feliks ran in.

“Toris! Toris!” Feliks beamed, jumping in front of Toris’ desk.

Toris smiled. “Yes?”

“So, I found this waterfall...” Feliks shifted his weight. “Come with me to see it?”

Looking down at his papers, then looking up at Feliks’ hopeful face, Toris decided that the papers could wait. He got up. Feliks cheered, pulling him into a hug before grabbing his hands and dragging him downstairs. 

“Hello, pony-ette!” Feliks sang, giving his pony a kiss.

Toris smiled, patting his own horse’s nose. The two mounted their horses and rode off, Feliks taking the lead. They went for about a mile into the forest, before Feliks got up and tied his horse to a tree. Toris did the same.

“The waterfall is up ahead,” Feliks said, grabbing onto Toris’ hand.

The two walked forwards, through a narrow, winding path. They stopped when a tree branch was blocking their way. Feliks moved it aside and stepped forwards. Toris did the same.

His jaw dropped. 

It was amazing. Water was dancing into a small pool at the bottom, glittering and catching the sunlight like salmon scales. The eager sound of the water was like a joyful song. Trees decked in fresh green leaves shielded them from the rest of the world.

“Isn’t it, like, beautiful?” Feliks squealed.

Toris examined the other man. His bright green eyes sparkled in the sunlight like jewels, jewels so beautiful that even kings would be envious. Silky blond hair that danced in the wind framed his delicate, angelic face. His jawline was smooth and elegant, as though it had been painted by a master artist. When he smiled, it was as if God had taken a heavenly light and shone it on him.

And all this was Toris’.

“You’re more beautiful.”


	16. Family!China/Hong Kong ~ “It could be worse.”

“It could be worse,” Li Xiang remarked.

“How?” Yao shrieked. “We’re standing in the middle of Moscow during winter wearing only Pokemon-themed bikinis and trying to sell Arthur’s scones!”


	17. Family!Hong Kong/Taiwan ~ “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”

Mei was so upset.

She had had the perfect plan! It was amazing and totally original! She was going to trap her annoying little brother and Emil in the closet together, where they would discover their undying love for each other! HongIce for the win!

But no, stupid Yong Soo just had to come along and ruin everything. Now, Mei was trapped in the dark, damp, closet with Li Xiang. Her fujoshi dreams were ruined!

“You seem rather distressed,” Li Xiang snickered.

Mei glared at him. “You know this wouldn’t be a problem if you had just manned up earlier and confessed to Emil, right?”

“Whatever,” Li Xiang muttered, in a tone that Mei knew meant she had hit a sore spot.

Of course, it was only slightly different from his usual deadpan tone, but after years with him, she knew it.

“Anyways,” Li Xiang continued, “Looks like we’ll be trapped in for a while... wanna make out?”

Mei screamed, smacking him in the face. “You’re so gross! Stop being unfaithful to Emil!”

Li Xiang snickered.

Angrily, Mei grabbed him by the neck and swung him at the door. With a crack, the closet door splintered into pieces, letting in the bright light.

“Bloody devil lady...” Li Xiang moaned.


End file.
